


both

by littlemagician



Series: on the edge of the galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemagician/pseuds/littlemagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first instinct is reaching out for Rey's hand. He doesn't find hers, but he finds Poe's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	both

When he wakes up, despite the soreness and pain and the confusion in his mind, his first instinct is to reach out for Rey. He doesn’t find her hand to hold on to for several seconds, after several tries of speaking, his voice low and hoarse from lack of use. When he does have his hand held, it’s not my Rey’s calloused but small ones, but ones that are definitely bigger, but with the same kind of warmth and reassuring touch he looks for. But they’re not Rey’s.

“Easy, buddy,” The voice says, and he takes two or three seconds to figure it out, but he knows it, knows him. “Finn?”

It’s something, hearing his name being called by that voice, the voice that named him and first called him that. “Poe.”

“Yeah, not-Rey Poe,” He says, voice teasing but with a slight glint in his eyes. “Looking good, Finn.”

Finn doubts he’s looking like anything even remotely near good, but then again, he doesn’t know how long he’s been out. He wants to fight the urge to ask for Rey, at least right then, because Poe was there and it was okay, he knew him, he trusted him.

“What happened?” He asks, because he doesn’t remember anything after the crippling fear of fighting Ren, of watching Han die, of watching Rey unconscious on the ground. Rey. “Where’s Rey?”

“She’s alive,” Poe comforts him. “She’s fine.”

Then he tells him, all about Rey fighting for him, about Kylo Ren and the destruction and about how, for now, they managed to fight the First Order. He tells him about Rey and the map and Luke, and something inside Finn twists and turns because she’s gone. He knows she had to, know what kind of power she was capable of, she had to. It doesn’t make it easier, doesn’t help with the feeling that he needs to go after her, doesn’t ease the want to follow her anywhere and everywhere. He misses her already with a strength that is almost crippling.

“What about you?” He asks, because Poe is there. Finn is alive and mostly well, and smiling down at him with more fondness and kindness that anyone has ever shown him in his entire life – except, of course, for Rey.

“I’m great,” Poe says cheerfully, and Finn knows he’s not one hundred per cent, but at least he’s alive and Finn can feel him. He still hasn’t let go of his hand. “I’m sure there’s more work for me to do soon.”

“I want to help.”

“Yeah, I know you do,” Poe smiles, hand coming up to touch Finn’s face, tender and soft in a way Finn had never thought he’d be capable of. “But you can’t right now. Trust me, hero, you’ve done enough for a while. You can be excused for now.”

He wants to protest, but something in Poe’s eyes tells him it won’t make a difference if he does. He tries not to dwell on the word hero, files that away in his mind because he doesn’t want to think about it.

“You know, she was here everyday before she had to go, waiting for you to wake up.” Poe says, hand now resting on the juncture between Finn’s shoulder and neck, warm and thumb caressing skin slightly.

“How do you know?” Finn asks, if anything to ignore how the blood runs hot to his face.

“I was here, too. We had a nice chat.” Poe smiles brightly at that, and Finn would be jealous if this wasn’t Poe and if Rey hadn’t had the same effect on him. It makes him feel again, the agonizing feeling of longing. “I think someone’s coming to check on you right about now. I’ll be back, soon.”

Finn nods, relieved that he doesn’t have to ask him to stay. He may not feel complete without Rey for now, but he couldn’t bear to lose Poe either, not again. Maybe one day, he could even have both with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS IS BAD I'M JUST SO PUMPED AND STILL FULL OF OT3 FEELINGS LIKE YES BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE STAR WARS IS GIVING ME THE OT3 I DESERVE I LOVE MY BABIES


End file.
